Aujourd'hui Et pour toujours
by Aqua340
Summary: Elle l'a connu.Ils se sont aimés, malgré leurs camps opposés. Maintenant que tout est fini elle veut le retrouver et lui faire comprendre qu'elle le pardonne. Enfin la frontière de Kanto est apparue. Elle peut commencer sa quête.
1. Prologue

Prologue

White courait. Ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser mais cela lui importait peu. Au moins ainsi elle se concentrerait sur la douleur physique qui était Hélas ! bien moins forte que celle qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de ses sentiments. L'impression d'avoir été abandonnée. Celui qu'elle aimait était parti l'abandonnant à son sort. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de mauvais ? Elle l'avait pourtant pardonné …

« J'en sais rien » pensa-t-elle fort ce qui lui valut une quinte de toux. Le pont était plus loin. Elle allait s'arrêter c'était le dernier passage pour qu'elle quitte Unys et partir dans une quête désespérée pour trouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je te trouverais où que tu sois parti ! Je te trouverai N. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre Un

_White_

« …, mademoiselle ?

- Hein ? Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît ? »

L'homme me regarda avec un regard teinté d'exaspération et un peu d'inquiétude (il a dû répéter sa question une dizaine de fois) et répéta très lentement sa question en hachant chaque syllabe :

« Quelle est votre destination ?

- Kanto ! »

Il me regarda de haut en bas et me dit après un moment :

« Votre train part à 13h30. »

Ça me laissait le temps de faire quelques achats (bah oui comme toutes les filles j'aime le lèche-vitrines).Chose qui tombait bien car j'avais affreusement envie de ce nouveau vêtement sorti tout droit du IXème siècle, et qui était très tendance cette année : un corset.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la gare quand un bruit très connu et très irritant vu la situation m'est arrivé aux oreilles.

« Merde, qui ça peut bien-être ? »

Je pris mon Vokit dans mon sac répondit sans vérifier qui appelait :

« Allô !

- Dieu soit loué tu as enfin répondu ! Mais enfin White tu foutais quoi ? ça fait des lustres que j'essaye d'appeler ! (Oups c'est Tcheren)

- Bah je ne pouvais pas répondre (c'est ça, tu mens tellement bien White)

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu… Hé mais t'es où là ? Mais t'es à la gare ! Tu fais quoi à la ga… Oh non, je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas faire… (J'eus l'impression que sa voix s'était assombrie)Tu vas le retrouver n'est pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter… Tu vas faire encore quelque chose d'insensée. Et en plus tu vas abandonner tes amis !

- Hein ? Tu parles de quoi là ? Je vais abandonner personne, moi !

- Ah bon ? Et moi et Bianca ? T'aurais qu'à dire que partir ce n'est pas nous abandonner ?

- Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais ! Et puis j'ai bien le droit de disparaître un peu, non ?

- -Disparaître ? Dis plutôt que tu vas chercher ce salaud de …

- Stop ! (j'avais hurlé, ce qui a fait tous les passants se tourner vers moi. Je tachais de baisser la voix mais ma colère était toujours aussi grande) Tu ne sais absolument rien sur N. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous !

- Si au contraire je vous ai vus à Arabelle (il avait prononcé ces mots avec ce que j'avais reconnu comme de la douleur). à la sortie de l'arène … Vous étiez ensemble et il allait…

- Tcheren je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! (j'allais fondre en larmes s'il continuait. Bien-sûr que je me souvenais de ce jour) »

Il a dû comprendre que j'allais raccrocher vu qu'il murmura tout bas :

« Reviens au moins pour ceux qui t'aiment »

Je regardais l'heure. C'est sûr, j'avais plus le temps d'aller m'acheter mon corset tant rêvé. Au loin j'entendis l'appel micro pour le départ du train. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard de regret aux vitrines, j'inspirais bien fond et me retournais pour marcher en direction du train.

Ma quête allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ok, ok je vous l'accorde je suis vraiment a la bourre! Je ne vous ai pas oublié je vous jure...

C'est juste que dernièrement c'était un peu dur pour moi

Mais voila je suis revenue et j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 3 (qui est plus long que les autres ^^)

Ok j'arête mon bavardage! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

_White_

Le décor était époustouflant. Une plage… Avec une mer si bleue. Il ne manquait plus que le prince charmant, sortant des vagues par je-ne-sais quel moyen, et de préférence dans le dos d'un Galopa. Je sais sa fait cliché, mais bon après tout, c'est bien ce que toutes les jeunes filles rêvent.

Je continuais encore un bout de temps avec mes pensées insensées, lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent. On resta ainsi en silence avec seule la brise comme compagnie lorsque je lui soufflais :

« C'est tellement beau ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il me lâcha enfin. Ma première réaction, fût de me retourner, et d'entourer son cou de mes bras.

« Tu me manques tellement »

Il avait approché ses lèvres des miennes, lorsque le décor autour de nous commença à se fondre, remplacé par un noir inquiétant.

« Non ! (j'hurlais de terreur) Reviens ! Ne m'abandonne pas! »

_N_

N émergea lentement de son sommeil. Son rêve avait été tellement merveilleux. Il sentait encore entourer White de ses bras. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, comme si elles voulaient se remémorer à jamais, du visage si heureux qu'arborait White.

Le rêve défila image par image dans son esprit. Il se sentait si bien que ce fût qu'au moment où, il s'en souvenu du néant autour d'eux et des cris d'White, que la réalité le frappa.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Il avait abandonné la seule femme qu'il aima de toute sa vie. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Elle lui avait tout appris sur le monde. Elle lui avait appris, malgré qu'ils soient « ennemis », que chaque chose si petite soit-elle avait sa propre beauté dans le monde. Elle avait rempli le vide qui était depuis si longtemps dans un creux au plus profond de son cœur.

Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait abandonné dans son palais. Il l'avait laissé seule pour fuir à ses problèmes.

« Je ne mérite pas son amour ! Je ne l'ai jamais mérité ! »

_White_

Je me réveillais avec une sensation de vide comme à chaque fois que je rêvais de lui. Depuis qu'il est disparu, il y a six mois, son visage a commencé à hanter mes nuits…

« Eh, je sais que tu es réveillée ! »

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes divagations que je n'ai même pas remarqué que quelqu'un me touchait le bras… J'ouvris les yeux en faisant un bond :

« Eh, du calme ! Je vais pas non plus te manger !

-Euh t'es sûre ? (Je viens pas de dire ça !) Euh je voulais pas dire ça, hein ! C'est juste que je dormais du coup ma cervelle n'est pas connectée, en plus avec tout ce qui se passe et dont je ne comprends même pas la moitié et puis Tcheren qui me dis des trucs bizarres, l'autre qui disparait, mes souvenirs (euh, je raconte pas un peu ma vie là ?), enfin désolée…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave (la fille me jaugea de haut en bas), je voulais juste te prévenir que le train arrivait bientôt à Kanto.

-Oui ! (j'avais parlé haut malgré mes efforts) Il arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Un quart d'heure pas plus.

Un quart d'heure, plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que je puisse commencer à chercher N. J'appuyais ma tête dans le banc et refermait mes yeux. Par je ne sais quelle raison, mes souvenirs divaguèrent au mois dernier.

« Gente White ! Vous me semblez fort triste depuis que cette team aux objectifs douteux a été démantelé… Même nos tours de grande roue ne vous donnent point le sourire. Etes-vous vraiment si éprise de ce garçon ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regardais vraiment Douglas… Comment pouvait-t-il savoir ce que mes propres amis d'enfance ignoraient au plus haut point ? J'avais connu Douglas une fois lorsque je fuyais mon destin… En me voyant il m'avait directement dit de monter sans poser de questions. Depuis ce jour-là c'est devenu une habitude de le rencontrer pour un tour. Mais j'ignorerais toujours pourquoi je me suis ainsi confiée a lui.

« Je le crains Douglas… Je me sentais si bien quand il était là… Je pense ne jamais pouvoir me remettre de son départ. Si tu savais à quel point il me manque. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'empêcher de partir… Et maintenant c'est trop tard…

Ce n'est jamais trop tard ma chère ! Regardez-moi ! Si je n'avais pas pris mon courage a deux mains pour m'échapper de ce lycée pour richards, a l'heure qu'il est je n'aurais même pas fait la connaissance de votre personne qui est avouons-le, très charmante… »

Son compliment avait réussi à m'arracher un petit sourire. Je l'aimais bien au fond mais je me demandais toujours comment il avait appris ma relation avec N. Mon regard a dû me trahir car il me répondit presque instantanément !

« Je vous ai observé lors de la fin de votre tour de roue. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer voir un jour deux personnes aussi heureuses que vous l'étiez ce jour-là. Vous regards étaient alimentés d'une telle flamme ! Ah comme je peux vous envier certaines fois… Vous devez vraiment le retrouver … Vous retrouverez toute votre joie en même temps »

«Le train sera bientôt arrivé à destination ! Veuillez vous préparer à sortir »  
Honnêtement ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi prête que maintenant !

* * *

Alors c'était comment?

Bon cette fois j'ai décidé d'ajouter un peu les pensées de N! Au bout de 30 essais j'ai décidé que c'était mieux de laisser a la 3eme personne.

J'ai aussi décidé de jouer avec les souvenirs de White... Je pense le faire plus tard mais avec les souvenirs qu'elle a avec N.

Voila c'est la rentrée donc je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour me dédier a cette fic.

Puis au faite! Bonne rentrée tout le monde :)


	4. Chapitre 3

_White_

Kanto était impressionnant. Cela changeait beaucoup par rapport à Unys ... Pourtant je ne savais pas dire en quoi... D'après mon Vokit, je me trouvais à Safrania (jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs). Je décidais d'explorer un peu, mais cela devint vite trop lassant à mon goût. Je pensais repartir vers les hautes herbes lorsque un mouvement brusque ce fit dans ma poche. Reshiram? Comment peut-il s'agiter dans sa Pokéball ?

«On est vraiment obligés de le faire N? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi ! Et encore moins de libérer Reshiram! Fuyons loin d'ici!

– White... (Il avait entouré ma taille et appuyait son front contre le mien ) Il n'y a pas d'autre solution... Tu le sais pourtant. Reshiram va se libérer même si tu ne veux pas... Zekrom s'agite à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball ... Il sent Reshiram»

Oui ! C'était justement ça ! Je courus vers un endroit avec beaucoup d'espace malgré les regards étonnés des autres et finis par hurler :

«Reshiram go! Cherche Zékrom!»

Mon dragon de taille très imposante, sortit de sa Pokéball en se lançant dans les airs avec un grand rugissement, ce qui avait bien sûr attiré les regards de tout le monde (comme s'il ne pouvait pas ce faire plus discret en plus). Il scrutait le ciel et fini par redescendre à terre avec une Pokéball qui m'était familière.

Je pris la Pokeball hésitante et sortit d'une voix tremblante à nouveau:

«Pokéball ... Go...»

Je la lançais dans les airs quand un Pokémon bien connu sortit de la Pokéball.

«Cryptero? Comment?»

Le Pokémon ne fit que me donner un papier.

« J'ai vu que tu y étais beaucoup attachée et je me rappelle encore de t'entendre ronchonner au Château Enfoui car tu en attrapais pas. N. »

Je me souvenais du Château Enfoui. J'y avais passé un sale quart d'heure au milieu du sable avant que N apparaisse alors que j'essayais désespérément de capturer un Cryptero. Il avait lancé sa Pokeball et l'avait capturé du premier coup ce qui m'avait particulièrement mise en rogne.

« Hé ! On t'a jamais appris à ne pas piquer les pokemon que les autres sont en train de capturer !

-Princesse (il rit doucement), à l'allure que tu étais partie ce Cryptero t'aurait plus vite attrapée que toi, même avec une hyper-ball

-Même pas vrai ! (à présent j'essayais de garder mon ton faussement en colère)Et puis qui t'a permis de m'appeler princesse ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de permission vu que tu es la plus belle princesse que j'ai jamais connu.

-Hé n'essaye pas de me charmer Monsieur-aux-cheveux-verts. Ça marche plus avec moi. Si tu veux rendre service dis-moi plutôt comment on sort d'ici sans se prendre plein de sable sur la figure !

Il eut un grand éclat de rire :

-Tu es comme ça avec toute personne du sexe opposé qui essaye de t'aborder ou de te faire un compliment ? Je plains tes amis quand même !

-Tu me dis le chemin oui ou non ?!

-Allez suis-moi petit ouragan !

Je le suivis. Pendant tout le trajet il sourit. Ça lui allait si bien le sourire … Pourtant c'était rare que cela lui arrive. Arrivés à la sortie, je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il renferma sa main sur la mienne et me regarda avec une certaine douceur :

« Je m'appelle N. J'espère qu'on se reverra »

_N_

N attendait le retour de Zekrom avec une certaine impatience. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que quand le Pokémon signala sa présence par un léger battement d'ailes, N faillit lâcher un juron.

« Tu peux pas faire un peu plus de bruit ? ( Il caressa l'aile du Pokemon) Elle a reçu le cadeau ? (Zekrom hocha légèrement la tête) Merci mon grand, viens te reposer maintenant. »

Après avoir fait rentrer Zekrom dans sa Pokéball, N se mit a réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi White l'aimait tant alors qu'il lui avait fait mal.

« Décidément, les voies de l'Amour sont impénétrables… »

_White_

Je sentis tout d'abord quelque chose de doux et chaud autour de mes épaules. Puis je me souvins de tout : Kanto Safrania Reshiram la Pokeball avec Cryptero le mot de N et surtout, **les personnes** autour de moi qui regardaient Reshiram s'envoler. Je murmurais doucement :

« C'est bon Reshiram tu peux retirer ton aile »

Il m'obéit et après trois secondes de silence ce fut le chaos pour moi. Tout le monde me posait des questions pour savoir qui j'étais d'où je venais et (question d'une petite fille) si mon Pokémon était l'ami du Pokémon noir. Cette question attira mon attention immédiatement :

« Quel Pokémon noir ?

-Celui du monsieur

-Tu peux me décrire ce monsieur ?

-Bah, il était grand, avec de grands (elle fit le geste avec ses mains) cheveux verts et il avait un grand Pokemon noir. »

Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Zekrom n'avait pas volé un pays entier pour m'apporter la pokeball … Donc avec un peu de chance … Je m'apprêtais a partir lorsque une voix féminine m'interpella :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te croiser ici à Kanto White ! »

Je me retournais vers la personne pour une surprise, eh bien s'en était une…

* * *

Et voilà c'était le troisiéme chapitre, encore plus en retard que le deuxiéme mais bon… Quand je n'arrive pas à écrire c'est toujours le bordel. Et puis quand les idées viennent c'est **encore **plus le bordel parce que je sais plus par quelle ficelle je dois tirer.

Bisous tout le monde :)


End file.
